


Of deities and passions

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, What Can I Say?, alex!persephone, i mean this was very pleasant to write, i quite like greek mythology, keep in mind it's a spinoff though!, miles!apollo, perhaps i let myself get too carried away but it's cute i promise, random latin bc why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was picking flowers when Hades spotted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of deities and passions

**Author's Note:**

> (OKAY THAT WAS THE WORST SUMMARY EVER, SORRY!)
> 
> Hello again:) So this one-shot is based on the myth of Persephone. If you've never heard about it don't worry, you'll understand this all the same. However, I do recommend you read it if you have a minute to spare. It's very short and cute...in a way?) I just love how they came up with so many short stories to explain natural phenomena!! Anyway, I'd better shut up now.  
> Enjoy:)

“Good heavens, it’s really _you_!” Miles ran to the body lying casually on the floor, wriggling and giggling softly as some rays of sunshine took over his marble skin inch by inch, the sweetest warmth intruding his every welcoming pore and thriving on the life he radiated. Miles was feeling both emotional and elated to see Alexander was back, his tiny graceful body ready to canalise white light into a source of life. The God of the Sun could remember all too well the years he had spent afar, behind dense masses of clouds, his light too weak and void when trying to make his way through them. The five years Alexander went missed had left the Earth lifeless and sterile, in a permanent deathly winter of sorts.

Son of Demeter, Alexander was a man who was very passionate about nature and fascinated, from the very first time he saw an orchid wither, by the mystery of life. Naturally, the young boy would spend his early years with the nymphs: collecting fruits from trees, picking flowers and healing whatever sick or wounded animal that approached them in need. Particularly fond of fawns, Alex would caress and play with them for hours on end becoming soon another little baby to the does’ eyes, who picked up the habit of offering him fresh grass at midday and crying when he had to leave.

At the age of thirteen, Demeter gave his only child, as a birthday present, a sketchbook with endless sheets and a handful of pencils ready to adopt just about any gamut of hues imaginable, so that Alexander could work on his drawing skills. Deer he drew then; over and over: eating, playing, sleeping and taking care of their newborns. The young boy found himself enthralled by their beauty yet saddened by their inherent fragility. Countless were the times he saw them fall prey to hungry, fierce hyenas or wolves. The adolescent God was but a spectator, hiding on the bushes as his eyes watered at the gory scene. Despite his limited understanding of things, he already knew better than to intervene. _‘The balance of nature’_ he’d murmur to himself on such occasions, trying to come to terms with the other, harsher and sourer, face of life: _mors, mortis._

And so he grew up, Alexander, becoming the possessor of an astounding beauty that caught the attention of every living thing in miles around. The nymphs would put off their naps to comb his silky strands into some slim braids, ponytails, or firm high buns on special celebration days. The flowers would all succumb to his electric presence and crane their necks up the repressing weeds, producing the prettiest petals as well as the sweetest nectar to draw the attractive God in. Competing over size, trees grew taller with new strong branches to show off, from which the mellowest fruits would hang, sometimes even drop casually at Alex’s feet when he walked by. The birds would discreetly follow him around, signing some upbeat tunes during the day and saving the soft, calming ballads for when he went to sleep. And so it went on. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of platonic love with Alexander, whose ethereal beauty, mildness of character and purity of heart inspired those around him to be the best version of themselves and to ultimately equal his beatific state. To some extent, however, this sudden glory acquired by the son of Demeter was taken away from somebody else.

_Miles._

Yes, ironically enough, Alexander had shoved him out of the spotlight alright, managing to even make the most obstinate sunflowers give in and look his own way instead. But The God of the Sun, far from being angry by it all, was too under the effect of the spell the young God seemed to subconsciously cast around. However, while mesmerised, Miles frequently worried for the younger God’s well-being as an earth dweller so he always tried to keep an eye on the wandering enthusiast. And such kindness didn’t go unnoticed by Alex, who relished on the soft warm brushes that made his sensitive skin glow a bright pink and his hair turn golden the more he exposed himself to the bright light. Soon enough, it became routine that Miles would softly wrap Alexander in mild rays when he napped, making sure his feet were never cold and his head never under too much heat. He also enjoyed lighting the younger one’s solitary ambles through the thickest of forests, and coaxing flowers into blooming as the he watered them. Anything that may award him the privilege of being the reason behind Alexander’s timid chuckles or awed gasps was worth a try.

At eighteen, the Alexander uttered his first real prayer: a low, unsure mélange of sentences that tried to put into words the incessant glow in his eyes, the strong irregular beats of his heart and the clouded thoughts he’d been having when pulling weeds out of camellias the past weeks.

The next day Miles was by his side when Alex woke up and he finally got a taste of the feeling he spent his life inducing in the anatomy of others. Miles turned out to be personally prettier, kinder and way more talented that he could have ever dreamt of. Already having reached the eternal twenty-five years, the age all gods stayed forevermore, Miles was immediately a source of admiration to young Alex who derived pleasure from hearing him narrate at-length how Earth was prior his birth. Dinosaurs became quickly Alex’s favourite topic and he would often question Miles about their extinction.

‘Are you sure none of them survived? Maybe they’re hiding somewhere, too scared to come out. I’d-’

_‘None’_

Miles would also feed Alexander on lyre music, whisper poetry to him, and teach him new healing techniques to be used on little lambs and pigs. Falling in love with the wise, experienced and caring brunet was an inevitable thing for the young God. On Alex’s nineteenth birthday it was that they finally sneaked under a willow and kissed for the first time, safely away from the questioning eyes of everything and everyone. Soon it was known, though, that the God’s were dating and, if anything, it only heightened the positive effects they individually had on their environment. That year was to be remembered, later on, as the ‘golden époque’ during which no worries or fear haunted the man. People voluntarily embraced nature and found happiness in the simplest of details they could not fully comprehend but appreciate still. As much as he wished to do otherwise, however, Miles had to part away from his beloved one the time the moon claimed the sky- the time Alex started to yawn, and stumble with every step he took. Tenderly carrying him in his arms, Miles would then carefully lay Alex on his hammock and pull one or two blankets over him. Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead the God of the Sun usually had to urge the younger one to close his eyes and let his grip on Miles’ neck _go_ , assuring him he was safe and promising he’d be back in the morning. While it normally took some time, Alex would at last oblige and let himself get carried away by those sweet sleep-inducing melodies the birds sung. Only then did Miles disappear, leaving his significant other just steps away from the nymphs and under the close surveillance of his trusted aloof partner, the moon, who was reminded every night to keep a protective eye on that snoring slight frame.

But on Alexander’s twentieth birthday tragedy hit Earth. Miles, as it was the norm now, looked for Alex with the first weak morning sunbeams. With a spring in his step, he approached Alex’s bed humming a melody and collecting various fruits for the special breakfast he was planning to surprise his boyfriend with. But it was desolate, his bed. An ominous feeling was already building up in Miles’ stomach when, on turning round, he was met with a short, frail, young nymph. Wailing and quavering, she explained Miles how Alex had woken her up in the dead of night, asking whether she’d like to help him pick the loveliest lilies and daisies to make some flower crowns for his party guests. Accepting, she had led the way to the most fertile pastures and joined him in the task until, like an avalanche fallen all over her, her body was riveted to the spot at the sight of a well-known evil beast: Hades, the king of Hell. Being a nymph herself, she naturally turned invisible to anyone who had wicked thoughts or bad intentions in his mind. _But Alex was no nymph._ Naïve, clueless Alex offered the fully-clothed stranger on the horse a daisy and a friendly smile, thrilling the older man immediately with the random gesture and captivating him the instant he ran his eyes over the boy’s gentle facial features, which were traced lovingly by the silvery moonlight. He then asked the boy his name and laughed not at the younger one’s reply but at the nerve he had to direct a question to Him. Alex had always been an openly curious boy so it was only natural his asking why the man’s body was covered up in fabrics. Hades opted to disdainfully ignore the sparkling sleepy eyes and instead inspect the surrounding. Like a cat checking nobody would steal his prey, he looked for any signs to warn him the young God might not be alone. Founding none, he swiftly slid off his horse and approached Alex with a resolution in mind, becoming more and more infatuated with his exposed, natural beauty the closer he came. Only a step separated them both when the older man violently kicked the unknowing kneeling boy. One quick movement of his muscular arms was all it took Hades to overpower Alexander and pin him against the ground, eliciting a shrill cry of pain out of his slim rosy lips the harder his hands gripped at his pulpy skin. A cry that seemed to have made stop the world for the faintest of moments before the ground cracked open and flames came out in waves, enveloping the men as they drag them invariably down, to the hideous underworld.

Once the recollection from the still scared and shocked nymph was over, Miles dared look really around. Flowers were already starting to wilt and grass was turning rough at his feet. The birds stood solemn on far boughs that creaked teasingly first then fell down, one by one, leaving trees lame and with very few leaves. He was utterly disappointed, Miles. At the moon for its carelessness. At the nymphs for their apparent apathy. At nature for its inaction.

Miles wasn’t the least surprised at how furious he became in the span of minutes _. No, that was somewhat justifiable_. He was truly appalled, though, by his wish to destroy. So far, he had been one of the few Gods who wasn’t an advocator of wrath and punishments, yet the recent events had drastically changed his mind. Scared of himself, he left the Earth in a breath and tried, instead, to focus on using his energy to localise his missing partner. Everywhere he threw his brightest rays in hope to find Alexander. Some hours in this desperate quest, however, things started getting blurrier until it all became a nebula without him, and before Miles realised what was going on, he was unleashing chaos all around that little light-blueish sphere that had his love trapped in its core. One of the biggest catastrophes to ever exist on Earth, it was the result of ten fatal hours during which temperatures rocketed and made every existing thermometer fly into pieces. Entire cities melted down, lakes and rivers completely evaporated and plants, in general, were burnt dry in mere seconds. Not many survived, but those who did would vividly remember the sun’s outrage for the five years to come. Not a spark of light was seen for half a decade, save the cold glow of the moon. During the ‘day’ it was always impossibly dark, foggy and cloudy, driven many to fathom the Sun had exploded at last, dying like every other star did.

Miles wasn’t dead, however. He was weakened. Terrible weakened by the absence of Alex and the dooming notion his love was spending his days in the underworld for the everlasting eternity, in nothing less than Hades’ horrid company. Every time he thought of it, Miles shrank a tad bit more in his impotence. The God of the Sun was certain he was bound to disappear into nothingness, eventually, if things didn’t change in the near future.

Surprisingly enough, sensitive Demeter did not let herself drown in anger or grief. Docile as she was, the goddess lost no time in taking various extreme measures, the ultimate being a threat to go to the underworld herself if the deities didn’t help her bring his son back to the Earth. Terrified by the perspective of a new war between Heaven and Hell, the Gods cooperated with her and finally, after some long one thousand four hundred and sixty days, Zeus was able to make a deal with Hades.

“Miles!” Alex threw his arms open on the ground and closed his eyes. Stretching his limbs, he was ready to be hugged by his boyfriend’s hot body.

But Miles didn’t. He just sat beside him and shed tears quietly as he witnessed Alex’s precious power. All around his spawned naked body, flowers had started to look up and recover their brilliant colours, growing in between his fingers like they wanted the long-missed God to cut them free, far from their roots and near him. The grass was fast to catch up too and its yellowish tint became a thing of the past as an invisible wave painted it a deep shade of green again. Butterflies were next, breaking free from their caterpillars at once and posing carefully on Alex’s short glossy hair while canaries timidly began to open their short beaks again to sing their hearts out. As for the Sun, Miles himself, it finally reverted back to its previous powerful state, pushing the concealing clouds aside and reaching firm ground for a change.

“I’ve missed you.” Miles murmured dreamily and reached for the man’s hand, raising it to his mouth and peppering soft kisses all over it. Scanning Alexander’s face in delight, Miles noticed just how little the love of his life had physically changed, save for that shade of a stubble he now had and the sharper outline of his jaw and chin. His body was too quite the same: short, lean and astoundingly pale with little brownish moles here and there. His hair, on the other hand, was a quite different story. Miles gazed longingly at it as the butterflies got their spindly legs caught in a transparent substance that held the curious hairstyle in place. All the hair was pulled back, except for a sole little curl that fell graciously over Alex’s forehead, making him look, in Miles’ opinion, ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

“Butterflies are getting trapped in here” Miles commented casually, not resisting the urge to curl his finger around the gelled quiff.

“Oh, right!” Alex shot his eyes open and ran his free hand over the gelled locks of hair a few times, somehow melting the hideous gluey thing away and letting his medium-length ragged hair fall just above his shoulders. “There you go buddies!” He winked at the butterflies which at once invaded his head again, working as hairpins that held back any strand that threatened to fall over his face and spoil the perfect quiff.

“Like me new ‘airstyle?”Alex peeked at Miles.

“I was quite fond of the ringlets, to be honest. But now I got that little curly horn so I can’t quite complain really”

“Oi”

“I mean-“

“It’s just so hot down there.” Alex blurted out and looked at Miles in the eye “It’s not like here, your warmth…Even the very hot days, it’s a bliss…” Alex stared into the distance now, his beady eyes wearing that far-away expression that implied he was deep in thought “The only thing in the depths is fire, you know? Volatile, aggressive fire. Its one and only hobby seems to be turning every bouquet I arrange into ashes. Nothing stays alive more than a couple of minutes there. Aside from pomegranate bushes, barren land it’s all the landscape has to offer.”

Miles heart sank not so much at the verbal description of the underworld but at the way his boyfriend’s tiny hand tightened his grip on his and the way his eyes turned sullen with sadness. Next thing he knew, Miles was lying beside Alex, whose decorous head moved quickly over the his aching chest as Miles locked his arms around his narrow waist. Alex drew a soft breath in, wanting to process Miles’ scent slowly and with great detail, so that _then_ his dreams could be more realistic.

‘I can’t…I can’t let you come back Alex. I still cringe at the thought that this monster kidnapped you just seconds after you handed him a daisy. That he made you marry him. That he has you trapped down there, where it’s all mayhem and sterile lands. You, Alex! You who make wonders on Earth should be on Earth only, far from demons and their cynical whims. I’m so sorry I’ve failed you my love, every hour I just pray he doesn’t physically hurt you. Demons are so violent in their manners.”

“He doesn’t, thankfully. As a matter of fact, he can’t touch me lest he want to end up with many sharp thorns in his hands.” Alex cackled, leaving Miles confused at best. “Me mum cast a spell on me when I was but a baby, so that if anyone touched me against my will they would end up with their hands literally pierced. She’s the best, me mum. Thanks to that, Hades lost all interest in me the second day I spent there. He was actually planning to bring me back here, and I’m sure he’d have done so, were it not for the fact I ate some pomegranates. They just looked so pretty, growing there, in the driest of grounds. I could hardly ignore that dazzling scarlet sheen, which, at times, even outranked the fire’s own. I’d never before seen them up here, so it was no wonder I was practically dying to taste them. I didn’t know their eating perpetuated you to hell but there’s really no use in lamenting now it’s all done. For the moment, I’m just very happy I get to see you for some months a year. I’ve missed you a lot too, Miles. But, please, do not blame yourself. I’m so very sorry I put you through such misery these years. I heard demons rumouring you had dried out earth and killed everything just to try and find me. I got so scared. I can only imagine your anger but remember that…just keep in mind that if you kill Earth, you’re ultimately killing me-“

“Oh Alex I’d never!…I wasn’t thinking straight, okay? I was so scared when I heard Hades got his hands on you, I couldn’t quite control my temper. I wanted to find you at all costs, I thought…I thought if I tried hard enough I might force light through the soil and reach for you…How stupid, huh?”

“Not really. People, gods, animals, nature…we all make mistakes. Besides, I’m no rancorous person. Not even with Hades. I honestly pity him, such a sad soul he has. I keep on handing him a flower and a smile every morning, in hopes of brightening up his miserable existence. To some degree it’s working, I think. He let me pet his three-headed dogs the other day; even he himself played with them for a little while, can you believe it? Anyway, enough about Hell and whatnot; now that I’m here, let’s focus on our precious Earth. I’m so ready to reconstruct everything I can. With your help that is…will you follow me Miles, Great God of the Sun?” Alex stood up suddenly and inhaled the soft breeze that blew his way, welcoming one of his favourites deities back. Extending his hand to Miles he smiled widely, excited at the duty that awaited them.

“Well we can do without that question.“

“Excuse me, my love!?”

“You know, there’s nothing I’d rather do”

And Alex blushed, for the first time in years he felt flustered and remembered the reason he fell in love with Miles in the first place. He was the one that make him feel like blossoming, cared for, and beautiful. Just like a proper flower, melting into the sun’s warmth. Their attraction was inevitable but not the less special for that fact. Miles finally took Alex’s waiting hand to stand up and stole a quick peck from his boyfriend’s silky lips, deepening the red on his lover’s cheeks.

Spring had officially begun then, and with it the sorrow and cruelties that the long winters had inflicted upon Earth where forgotten, at least for a while.

Miles just hoped that while would be infinitely long.

**Author's Note:**

> *you can find me on tumblr too,  
> i'm calmlikemilex*
> 
> ^^it's a party today in there, seriously so many great pics and news:DD


End file.
